Racontez moi une histoire
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. Taiki se surmène de trop. Il tombe de fatigue et se fait réprimander par Gyousou.


**Titre : **Racontez-moi une histoire.

**Auteur :** Shali (anonyme Mélandra – Participant 04)

**Fandom :** Juuni Kokki

**Persos/Couple :** Gyousou et Taiki, En-ho et Enki en guest star.

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Fuyumi Ono.

**Prompt demandé lors de la session 3 de Obscur-échange (LJ comm) : **Gyoso/Taiki. Taiki est malade/très fatigué et Gyoso prend soin de lui. Pas spécialement de couple, du mignon quoi. Tout autres détails facultatifs : Une petite apparition d'Enki et En, c'est toujours fortement apprécié nan ? XD

**Notes éventuelles de l'auteur : **Une petite histoire courte sur Taiki et son roi. J'adore la fin de ta requête XD Bien sûr, o-bli-gé de les voir ces deux-là.

**oOo**

Taiki suivait les trois conseillers partout pour apprendre à être un parfait conseiller pour le roi. Les gens murmuraient derrière lui, il les entendait parfois. Cela le chagrinait et le déprimait mais Gyousou était si gentil avec lui, il ne le grondait pas, il le laissait apprendre. Cela lui remontait le moral. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il se sentait bien fatigué. Il faisait froid dans le royaume de Tai, c'était la moitié de l'automne et le palais de Hakkei après que le roi ait fait enlever les richesses, était en proie aux courants d'air.

Le garçon frissonna alors qu'un vent froid traversait le couloir dans lequel il marchait. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, la tête lourde, la vue légèrement troublée, il avait froid, il avait chaud. Chez lui, à Hourai, on l'aurait mis au lit mais là, dans son nouveau chez lui, il ne savait pas comment faire, il avait tellement de responsabilités. Il se tapota les joues pour se réveiller et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Le _Daishito_ devait lui expliquer certaines affaires d'Etat ainsi que lui expliquer pour la dizième fois ce qu'il faudrait faire quand le roi En viendrait le lendemain. Le _Daisouhaku_ viendrait ensuite pour lui parler des offices religieux que le Palais devait soutenir. Tant de noms et de titres à retenir pour un si jeune garçon.

Il passa donc tout le reste de la journée, enfermé dans une pièce, à écouter les différents hauts fonctionnaires. Il essayait de rester concentrer mais sa tête lui faisait mal, est-ce qu'il existait des cachets d'aspirine dans ce monde ? Il ne savait pas et il était trop poli pour demander.

Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le repas du soir. _Taifu, Taiho _et _Taishi_ devaient lui apprendre la géographie du royaume et les relations entre les provinces tout en mangeant.

"Vous devriez vous reposer, dit une voix grave.

- Tout va bien, Goran. Je ne veux pas prendre de retard.

- Mais vous êtes fatigué et épuisé, Taiho.

- Je te dis que tout va bien.

- Bien."

Taiki soupira doucement. On lui avait posé une bassine d'eau sur la table basse. Il s'agenouilla devant et se rinça le visage à l'eau fraîche. Un délice sur sa peau chaude. Il s'essuya le visage et alla se coiffer. Les domestiques n'étaient pas là, il n'aimait pas trop se faire coiffer même s'il cédait parfois.

Puis l'heure du repas arriva. Il fit à nouveau bonne figure alors que les bouffées de chaleur le reprenaient et que sa tête enflait de plus en plus. C'est épuisé qu'il s'effondra dans son lit tard le soir. Il ne s'était même pas changé et Sanshi avait dû le mettre sous la couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas davantage mal.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla difficilement. Les deux femmes chargées de l'habiller étaient là et le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Taiho, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Moui, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

- Vous semblez malade, dit la seconde en approchant ses mains."

Mais Taiki eut un mouvement de recul. La demoiselle soupira doucement avant de se remettre debout pour l'inviter à faire sa toilette et se changer.

"Le roi En arrive dans une heure, il vous faut vous préparer."

Il fit donc sa toilette, mangea rapidement et partit aider à l'arrivée du roi. Bien sûr, il eut plus l'impression de gêner qu'autre chose alors il finit par s'installer dans le petit salon ouvert sur la mer des Nuages. Il soupira en s'accoudant à la rembarde. Il se sentait encore fatigué et puis, il n'avait pas vu Gyousou-sama depuis deux jours, il aurait tellement aimé le voir. Il ne fit pas attention qu'il s'assoupissait.

"Taiho, Taiho !! l'appela-t-on en le secouant doucement. On vous attend. Le roi En est arrivé.

- De ? J'arrive."

Il secoua la tête devant l'air agacé du Taishi.

ll courut jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle où devaient arriver le roi et son conseiller. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration, remit ses vêtements correctement et entra. Il marcha à petits pas jusqu'au trône où Gyousou l'attendait avec un sourire.

Devant le roi, il s'inclina et vint prendre sa place à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le regard rouge sang du roi était posé sur lui, les sourcils froncés, le regard inquiet.

Tous les fonctionnaires et hauts fonctionnaires étaient installés, à genoux et bien rangés devant eux. Gyousou allait dire quelque chose quand on frappa trois coups pour annoncer l'arrivée de leurs invités.

"Sa Majesté En du royaume intermédiaire de En et son Excellence le Taiho de En."

Les fonctionnaires s'inclinèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur les deux hauts personnages. Gyousou se leva alors et salua son homologue avec révérence. Enki essayait de rester sérieux mais son caractère jovial finit par prendre le dessus.

"T'as pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois, dit-il en regardant Taiki debout derrière son roi.

- En-Taiho, En-ho, je suis ravi de vous revoir."

Taiki s'inclina avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Décidément, pensa En, cette petite kirin était adorable.

Les deux rois parlèrent un petit moment avant d'aller dans la pièce à côté, un salon privé pour recevoir les invités de marque. Mais à peine dans la salle que Gysous se tournait, le regard sévère vers son conseiller.

"Kouri, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout dans cet état ? le sermonna-t-il."

Taiki se stoppa, se mordant la lèvre, pris en faute.

"J'accueuille nos invités."

Gyousou s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur la joue du garçon.

"Oui avec de la fièvre, le gronda-t-il. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher, je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour te soigner.

- Mais Gyousou-sama je

- C'est un ordre, dit-il autoritaire."

Taiki baissa les yeux, triste. En et Enki se regardèrent, attendris par cette scène.

"Peuh c'est pas toi qui m'enverrais dormir si j'étais malade, se plaignit Enki.

- Sauf que toi, quand tu n'es pas dehors à faire l'école buissonnière, tu restes dans ta chambre à dormir.

- Ah mais je prends exemple sur toi. Faut pas croire."

Gyousou tourna la tête vers les deux et sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour nous, dit Enki à Taiki. On reste quelques jours alors tu auras tout le temps de nous recevoir."

Taiki rougit de gêne. Il n'aimait pas faire honte à son roi. Il tressaillit à la main qui caressa sa tête. Il tourna les yeux vers Gyousou et lui sourit timidement. Il s'inclina alors poliment et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Gyousou se redressa et soupira lourdement.

"Il ne fait décidément pas assez attention à lui.

- C'est que c'est un petit qui ne veut pas décevoir, dit simplement En.

- Je sais mais pas au détriment de sa santé."

En et Gyousou rirent de concert avant de s'installer à la table pour discuter. Enki se joignit à eux le temps juste pour les petits gateaux et le thé qu'on servit quelques minutes après.

Taiki s'était allongé dans son lit et s'était endormi de suite. Le médecin du roi arrivait une petite heure après soupira, ne pouvant ausculter un patient lourdement endormi. Le garçon ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la journée. Il ouvrit ses petits yeux encore endormis et vit quelqu'un assit sur le canapé de sa chambre. C'était Gyousou. Il tourna la tête vers son petit kirin et sourit.

Le roi se leva et fit appeler pour un repas chaud et les médicaments avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

"As-tu bien dormi, Kouri ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, Gyousou-sama, demanda-t-il en baissant la tête."

Une main se posa dessus et il la releva, étonné. Il tomba sur le visage souriant avec douceur du roi.

"Arrête de t'excuser pour ce genre de choses. Tu es épuisé et fiévreux alors tu vas rester ici, au chaud, à te reposer un moment.

- D'accord..."

On entra avec un plateau repas où une soupe bien chaude était posée avec un médicament. Le domestique déposa le tout près du Taiho et s'inclina en sortant.

"Mange, ça te fera du bien. Tu prendras le médicament et tu te dormiras encore un peu.

- Entendu."

Taiki prit le plateau et mangea la soupe, soufflant un peu dessus pour la refroidir.

"Et En-ho ?

- Il se prépare pour le repas du soir. Les négociations vont bon train, nous aurons leur surplus de blé pour l'année."

Taiki sourit, content que malgré qu'il soit malade tout se passe bien. Il finit sa soupe sous le regard protecteur de son roi et but son médicament sagement. Il se recoucha ensuite, le roi venant le border. A ce moment, Taiki se demanda alors si c'était ça, avoir un père qui s'occupait de lui quand il était malade ? Parfois cette idée venait dans son esprit quand Gyousou avait ce genre d'attention à son égard. Il bailla et remonta la couverture sur lui.

"Gyousou-sama ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix endormie. Vous me racontez une histoire ?"

Le roi resta interdit deux secondes. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça.

"Je n'en connais pas, avoua-t-il en caressant la tête du garçon.

- Racontez-moi une de vos histoires, de quand vous étiez général."

Gyousou sourit avant de s'asseoir un peu mieux. Décidément, ce petit bout de kirin était adorable. Un si jeune garçon à qui l'on avait confié des taches d'adultes. Taiki se blottit contre le flanc du roi, sa tête près de la cuisse du monarque. Il se laissa bercé par la main dans ses cheveux et cette voix grave qui racontait une bataille. La voix de Gyousou était pour lui meilleure qu'un médicament.

**FIN**

**Shali**


End file.
